Once More, With Potter
by Dragonicora
Summary: Parody of the Buffy episode entitled Once More, With Feeling. COMPLETE.
1. I've Got A Theory

**Once More, With Potter**

You a Buffy fan? Well, if you are, you might remember an episode in the sixth season entitled "Once More, With Feeling", the musical episode. This here is a parody of that episode, I simply changed the lyrics to the songs to match what could happen in the course of the Harry Potter books. Hope you enjoy.

**I've Got A Theory**  
(Harry, Ron and Hermione discuss the possible theories for the attacks on muggle-born witches and wizards in the second book)

(_Ron_)  
I've got a theory  
It could be Dobby  
And it's a part of his whacked protection plan

(_Hermione_)  
I've got a theory  
That we should study  
And not worry about this peril that's at hand

(_Harry_)  
I've got a theory we should work this out

(_Ron and Harry_)  
Because Hermione we're the only ones who can help out

(_Neville_)  
I've got a theory  
It could be Snape  
But that's ridiculous 'cause Snape's a teacher and he's good now though he's scary and I'll be over here

(_Ron_)  
I've got a theory  
It could be spiders

-crickets chirp-

(_Hermione_)  
I've got a-

(_Ron_)  
Spiders aren't so harmless like everybody supposes  
They've got them beady eyes and legs that look like hoses  
And what's with all the webs?  
What do they need those flies for anyway?  
Spiders, spiders it must be spiders!

…or maybe Hagrid…

(_Hermione_)  
I've got a theory we should work this fast  
Because we seriously need to get to class

(_Harry_)  
I've got a theory  
It could be Malfoy  
His father went here before  
Now he taught Draco to finish for him  
Just think of it

(_Hermione_)  
You could be right  
It seems to fit

(_Ron_)  
I'll bet he's right!

(_All_)  
Malfoy seems to have the will to do it  
He is evil and we all knew it

(_Fred and George_)  
We'll kick his ass  
And turn him in

(_Ron_)  
Hey, not so fast

(_George_)  
We'll shred his skin!

(_All_)  
What can't we face when we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face

(_Hermione_)  
Except detention…


	2. Going Through The Motions

**Going Through The Motions**  
(After Sirius dies in the Ministry in the fifth book) 

(_Harry_)  
Every single time I go to face him  
Somebody I know will die  
Even though I try, I cannot save them  
This cannot be real, this cannot be right  
As he falls, I'll fight them all  
And kill them once for all  
I won't lose you once again  
I won't let that witch flee  
Why couldn't this happen to me?

I was always brave and kind of righteous  
And now's not the time to change  
Don't you run away, come find this fight  
I won't let you win

(_Lupin_)  
Harry, don't give in!

(_Harry_)  
Why shouldn't I, Lupin?

(_Bellatrix_)  
Come on little boy you shouldn't try  
Or you will surely die

(_Harry_)  
I won't lose you once again

(_Bellatrix_)  
I will kill you now

(_Ron_)  
Harry you should feel this brain – wow!

(_Harry_)  
Will I chase you around forever?  
As you run like a leopard

(_Bellatrix_)  
You are going to die-

(_Harry_)  
Whatever  
Sirius, come back please?  
I won't lose you once again  
I'll make sure she dies

(_Dumbledore_)  
Harry, can't you see?

(_Harry_)  
This trap was meant for me

(_Voldemort_)  
Where's my prophecy?

(_Bellatrix_)  
-sob- It's gone…


	3. I'm Under Your Spell

**I'm Under Your Spell**  
(Barty Crouch Jr. sings about his loyalty to his master) 

(_Barty Crouch, Jr._)  
I lived my life in shadow  
Repressed by my father's will  
It didn't seem so sad though  
Because I had Winky still  
Now I'm finally free  
Ready to make you complete

I'm under your spell  
All you ask of me  
Will get done immediately  
I'll follow you to hell  
If that's where you'll be  
Your servant I remain of thee

I place my life with yours  
The key to success of your plan  
I'll pretend to be Alastor  
So that you'll be a man  
Everything is set  
But there's but one thing yet…

I'm under your spell  
Now that I am done  
Aided you to become one  
I can shed this shell  
Become myself once more  
Moody I will be no more  
My task is complete!

(_Girls_)  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…

(_Barty_)  
Your life restored  
I shall claim my reward

I'm under your spell  
I'll walk beside you  
A loyal servant, proud and true  
Surely you can tell  
I will always do  
What no other man would do  
Dark Lord, command me!  
Dark Lord, command me  
Dark Lord, command me  
Dark Lord…

**A/N:**

Hey there all you people who have so far kept up with this. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. This one here probably isn't as funny as the other ones will be, but meh. :P Anyway, to answer FullMoon-insanity's question, there's twelve songs in total in the Buffy musical - not counting the Dry Cleaning and Parking Ticket songs nor Dawn's Lament - that I'm going to be doing. Though I might do those after just for sheer enjoyment. :P So this will probably be pretty short and will finish quickly, but ah well. Enjoy the rest of it.


	4. I'll Never Tell

**I'll Never Tell**  
(Hermione and Ron sing about their unrequited feelings for each other) 

(_Hermione_)  
He is the one, the annoying bothering arrogant prat  
He always shows that he knows just as much as a fruit-flying bat  
I'll never let him know, or else his ego will surely grow  
There's just one thing that… no  
I'll never tell

(_Ron_)  
She knows it all, she can't fall if there is a problem at hand  
She's always talking in big words that I don't understand  
I'll never let her see, or else she'll just make fun of me  
The only trouble is –  
I'll never tell

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
'Cause there's nothing to tell

(_Hermione_)  
He's tactless

(_Ron_)  
She's scary

(_Hermione_)  
He always sides with Harry

(_Ron_)  
She's always way to wary of what might be right

(_Hermione_)  
He strays, how dare he!

(_Ron_)  
She's not aware of me

(_Hermione_)  
He's always looking for me to pick a fight

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
The vibe is quite unstable

(_Ron_)  
Like, she thinks that I'm not able

(_Hermione_)  
Like, he's mentally unstable

(_Ron_)  
Like, she's living in a fable

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
But it's all very well  
'Cause, God knows, I'll never tell!

(_Hermione_)  
When things get scary  
He hides behind Harry  
He's always kind of wary  
Of the guys that I know

(_Ron_)  
She's smart  
And brainy  
She just won't stop complaining  
She-

(_Hermione_)  
He goes insane!

(_Ron_)  
Well, what do you know?  
She-

(_Luna_)  
Hey, looky here! There's a dancing Keer!

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
You know

(_Ron_)  
You're quite the charmer

(_Hermione_)  
My knight in armor

(_Ron_)  
Wait, did I just admit it?  
Will my love go unrequited?  
Does your heart lie with that rotten Quiddich Krum?

(_Hermione_)  
He's comic

(_Ron_)  
She's cupid  
She's rarely ever stupid

(_Hermione_)  
Which is why I won't admit how I feel inside

(_Ron_)  
I want to say it  
But I'm just afraid it  
Will ruin this wholesome friendship that we've both survived

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
I've lied  
I've said it's easy  
I've tried  
But these feelings won't quell

(_Ron_)  
Will she set all the house elves free?

(_Hermione_)  
What does he want to gain from me?

(_Ron_)  
Will our lives become too stressful if she's the only one successful?

(_Hermione_)  
Will he run away to Harry if we get to be contrary?

(_Ron_)  
Am I crazy?

(_Hermione_)  
Is this real?

(_Ron_)  
Is this really what I feel?

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
'Cause this relationship was clearly built in hell!  
So, thank God, I'll never tell!  
I swear that I'll never tell

(_Ron_)  
My lips are sealed

(_Hermione_)  
Nothing revealed

(_Ron_)  
Nothing to see  
Move it along

(_Hermione and Ron_)  
I'll never… tell!


	5. Sweet's Introduction

**Sweet's Introduction  
**(Sung by Voldemort after he was first resurrected in the end of the fourth book) 

(_Voldemort_)  
Hello, dear Harry, hasn't it been a while?  
Well, what d'you say? Don't you like my brand new style?  
I'm surprised, I thought you weren't comin'  
Though glad you're here, the fun has just begun  
Why the glum face? You should try to smile

I gotta tell ya Harry, I couldn't do this alone  
I needed my servant's flesh, and my mudblood father's bone  
Now there's just one more ingredient  
A foe's blood, so you're the one I needed  
Now, dear Harry, it is time to go

'Cause I have what I need, boy  
Yeah, I have what I need, boy

(_Harry -spoken-_)  
Expelliarmus!

(_Voldemort_)  
-laughs-  
It is clear you've got your father's pride  
Though what can I say? I've ripped him from your side  
You and me are one of the same  
And now I'm back but you're to blame  
Now, dear Harry, it's to time to say goodbye

Don't hide from me, come out and fight  
Just make this easy  
Don't try to go, you'll be dead tonight  
It's my no-promise guarantee

What'd ya say, won't you come out?

(_Harry_)  
No, I won't, 'cause you don't know who you're dealing with

(_Voldemort_)  
Avada Keda-

(_Harry_)  
I won't give in! You won't win! Expelliarmus!

(_Voldemort_)  
What's happening to these wands of ours?  
They're connected by some golden orb

(_Harry_)  
Yeah, that's weird. It's unclear. I don't understand

(_Voldemort_)  
I can see there's something going wrong  
Perhaps it was caused by the nature of this song

(_Harry_)  
I don't care, but I'll beware before this gets out of hand

(_Voldemort_ _spoken to Death Eaters_)  
Do nothing! Do nothing unless I command you!

_(sung)  
_Now it's time to let it all come out

**A/N:**

Hey there peoples. Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to keep it in order, but I couldn't think of anything for "Rest in Peace". Obviously, I still haven't, but I'm working on it. If anybody had any ideas, that would be helpful.

Oh, just remembered: just wanted to say thanks to my younger sister who reviews all my stuff before it goes on here. You're a big help.


	6. Rest In Peace

**Rest In Peace**  
(Harry sings about his duty as the Chosen One) 

(_Harry_)  
I cried for everything I've lost  
I know I must go on, for reasons I forgot  
We finally got them to believe, but at the utmost cost

And now, I just can't understand  
Why everybody's stalking me, asking for my hand  
I'm no one special, see, I'm only just a man

He has returned from his grave  
And now, because of him, the world I must save  
Lord Voldemort has settled here, and he won't go away  
Now he won't let me be

Why won't you let me be?  
Why do you follow me?  
I may be this Chosen One but I still need to breathe  
My future's set in stone but I just want to be free  
So can't you let me be?

They think I can do it all  
But I can't take the task they set for fear that I will fall  
And I won't be their willing slave, just waiting for their call  
Why can't they let me be?

I hope they all go  
But they follow me as a God's son  
I want to go and get this done  
'Cause I won't quit until I have won  
And he won't rest 'till he's had his fun  
I have to be the only one  
So leave me be

Why won't you let me be?  
Why do you follow me?  
I may be this Chosen One but I still need to breathe  
My future's set in stone but I just want to be free  
So can't you let me be?  
You all should really leave me be


	7. Standing

**Standing  
**(Dumbledore at the beginning of the sixth book) 

(_Dumbledore_)  
You're not ready for the world outside  
There's so much yet that I've kept inside  
And you expect me to stay standing by your side  
But I…

I know the dangers your future holds  
And now you're bound by the truth I've told  
I doubt I'll be around when you're in the final fold  
But I…

I wish I could slay him for you and resurrect your past  
Wish I could lay my life down for you and what you've passed  
Wish I could stay, but I know that I won't last  
The future comes today

He won't go easy as we both have known  
But there's more to him I should've shown  
And I don't want to let you face him all alone  
But I…

I wish I could take the future and mold it to my will  
Wish I could change what's happened, before it went downhill  
Wish I could stay but I never will  
The future comes today  
The future's here to stay

**A/N:**

Hey there, peoples, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, lots of things going on at once, with school and stuff. Ah well. As a make-up I wrote the next two chapters, so no waiting. Until after Wish I Could Stay. :P

Oh, and thanks to everybody for their advice, even if I never listen to it. :D Appreciate the help anyways.

Here's a little funny mistake: I accidentally uploaded this chapter onto FictionPress before I realized what site I was on. :P And just when I thought I couldn't get any dumber... :P


	8. Wish I Could Stay

**Wish I Could Stay**  
(Ginny and Harry right after they broke up) 

(_Ginny_)  
I'm under your spell  
God, how can this be?  
Are you really leaving me?  
I know you've been through hell  
Harry, don't you see?  
There's still some room left for me  
You've got to believe

(_Harry – entering on believe – _)  
Believe me I don't want to go

(_Harry and Ginny_)  
And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so  
We both know

(_Simultaneous_)

(_Harry_)  
Wish I could stay beside you and take you far away.  
(_Ginny_)  
Wish I could help you with your task but  
(_Harry_)  
Wish I could lay my life down if it'd stop your pain  
(_Ginny_)  
I'd know just what you'd say.  
I just don't want to say goodbye and I just

(_Simultaneous_)  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay…


	9. Walk Through the Fire

**Walk Through the Fire**  
(As Harry and Dumbledore return from the horecrux hunt) 

(_Harry_)  
You thought we got a lead  
On a piece of his soul  
I obliged  
And you nearly died  
Because you told me so

Now we return from our search  
The flames still burning in my eyes  
But what's this?  
There's something amiss  
His mark is in the sky

So we will walk to the fire  
The place where his mark burns  
We will walk to the fire  
And let it –

(_Hermione_)  
The plan of his is crazy

(_Ron_)  
But we promised to help out

(_Ginny_)  
Oh, be kind  
I'm pretty sure he's fine  
We'd better help him out

(_Malfoy_)  
For they are drawn to the fire  
They're stupid and they never learn  
(_Hermione joins in_) He'll never learn  
And he will walk through the fire  
And let it –

(_Dumbledore_)  
I can feel my time is ending  
You can't hear the call I'm sending  
I hope you can do it all yourself

(_Hermione_)  
What if Harry doesn't make it?

(_Ron_)  
Then it's up to us to take it!  
Or we could just pray for his health…

(_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny_)  
We'll see it through  
It's what we're always meant to do  
So we will walk through the fire

(_Malfoy_)  
So now you all have come to me  
Into this trap that I have set

(_Ginny – simultaneously in background – _)  
What can't we face  
If we're together…?

(_Malfoy_)  
So now you know  
I'm ready; here I go  
Before I can forget

Part I (_Parts I-III all sung simultaneously_)

(_Dumbledore_)  
You won't do it, that I'll wager

(_Harry_)  
I can't help, and he's in danger

(_Malfoy_)  
Shut up now, I can try

(_Death Eater_)  
Come on Draco, you can kill him

(_Malfoy_)  
I know my orders well from him

(_Harry_)  
I'd help you but I'm petrified

Part II

(_Harry_)  
Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
This endless day is finally ending in a way

Part III

(_Snape_)  
So in the end, I'll take his task  
I knew he didn't have the strength  
That simple task  
Ain't what he had in mind  
It's what I feel inside  
I will go to him

(_All_)  
And we are caught in the fire  
At the point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it… burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!

(_Snape – spoken – _)  
Showtime…

**A/N:**

Hey there peoples. Again. Heh. So turns out I didn't lose all my readers yet due to the long waits. :P Which is a good thing. And nah, I wouldn't stop this. I'm having too much fun with it to give it up now. :P

This chapter was a bit harder to do, considering there were only a few moments in the course of the series where you could get a great group sing, which is what thing song was made for. I tried out a whacky idea (which I wasn't going to put up anyways) in doing a breakfast song where people sing about ham and fried eggs, but it just didn't do the song justice. :P

I've used a lot of the words of the original song this time, I hope you guys don't mind too much. It'll happen in _Where Do We Go From Here?_ too, considering how well those words fit. Anyways. Hope you guys stick around for the end. Only a few songs left to go.


	10. Life's A Show

**A/N:** Hello peoples, yes, I know, I took an unbelievably long time to write this chapter, heh. This song gave me a lot of trouble, I couldn't really figure out what to do for it. The next one should be easier, as it's not a full song really, so I should have it up sooner than this one was. Anyways, enough rambling on my part.

**Life's a Show**  
(When Ron and Hermione find out about Harry's prophecy) 

(_Harry_)  
Hello all  
And welcome to my world  
Ignore what you have heard  
My life is being unfurled

I don't think  
That you could understand  
Just what is at hand  
What I must do instead

In this time – and age  
Danger lies – right here  
Wishes don't – come true  
Now we all – must do  
All that. We can.

To try and save the earth  
To try and save it from his mirth

I don't need songs

(_Dumbledore – in the background_)  
He needs backup, Fred, George

(_Harry_)  
Don't give me songs

Give me something to sing about

(_Fred and George, accompaniment_)  
Ahh, ahh, ahh…

(_Harry_)  
I need something to sing about

Life is hard  
Especially now  
I just cannot see how  
I can do it now

All that's gone  
I never will forget  
But all that I have left  
My future's now a bet

All the things – life sends  
Enemies – and friends  
Destiny ne – ver bends  
All it does – is ends  
But that. Depends.

On how you choose to go  
On if you know enough to know  
That when you're done  
It's never done

There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Then I found out  
I'm chosen

So that's my refrain  
I have to kill  
Or I will be killed  
I'm chosen  
Trelauny says I'm chosen

So give me something to sing about  
Please, give me something

_Dances._

(_Fred_)  
Life's not a song

(_George_)  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this:

(_Fred and George_)  
It's living

(_Fred_)  
You'll get along

(_George_)  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal

(_Fred and George_)  
By living

(_Fred_)  
You've got to go on living

(_George_)  
So we can remain living

(_Ginny – spoken_)  
The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it.


	11. Sweet's Departure

**Sweet's Departure**  
(After Dumbledore dies)

(_Snape_)  
What a lot of fun, you guys have been real swell  
And we're the only ones who can say this ended well  
Dumbledore's gone, bet you didn't see this comin'  
So wave goodbye now, my work here is done  
Now I gotta run, see you all in Hell

**A/N: **Heh, well guess what? I've decided to finish writing the entire thing, so yeah. Obviously I have nothing else to do, and hey, I've got inspiration. :P Plus these songs are, well pretty obvious as to what they'd be.

Though this one here is written under the theory that Snape is actually evil. Me and my sister have the shared opinion that he's going to redeem himself in the seventh book, but evil Snape worked for this song. Also, I'm kinda mad that the original words worked so well for this one. So yeah, the first and the last lines? All original. I didn't write any of it. I wrote the three middle ones. :P

For _Where Do We Go From Here?_, I did write a small scenario-type-thingy at the end, just to make the last few lines make sense. I'm not a world-class writer with this kind of stuff, so yeah. Changed the dialogue a bit, but it says pretty much the same type of thing, only a lot shorter. So, yeah.


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Where Do We Go From Here?**  
(Dumbledore's funeral)

(_Ginny_)  
Where do we go from here?

(_Ron and Hermione_)  
Where do we go from here?

(_Harry and Hagrid_)  
The battle's done  
But we lost someone  
So we've broken down in tears

(_Harry, Ron and Hermione_)  
Where do we go from here?  
Why is the path unclear?  
When our home is here

(_All_)  
Understand, we'll go hand in hand  
As we walk alone in fear

(_Hagrid_)  
Tell me!

(_All_)  
Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear?

(_Harry stops singing and walks off_)

Why do we live in fear?  
The deed is done  
And our leader's gone  
And we want to disappear… _fades_  
Where do we go from here?

(_Ginny follows him_)

Ginny: Hey.  
Harry: You should go back. Everybody's there, your family, friends…  
Ginny: I don't want to.  
Harry: (sighs) It's too dangerous, you know it is.  
Ginny: Harry…  
Harry: You don't have to say anything.

(_Ginny_)  
I've always believed in you

(_Harry, simultaneously_)  
I cried

(_Ginny_)  
I've never given up

(_Harry_)  
For everything I've lost…

(_Ginny_)  
I want to cry

(_Harry_)  
I guess this is…

(_Ginny_)  
Please don't say goodbye

(_Harry_)  
Goodbye…

_They kiss._

(_All_)  
Where do we go from here?


	13. Miscellaneous Songs

**Miscellaneous Songs**

All right, so I've decided to put in some of the shorter, less important songs after all. Really cheesy, but hope you like them anyways. :P Though I haven't seen the episode in a while, so I forget the tune to the Parking Ticket song. I'll edit it in later, after I see it again. And Dawn's Lament, well, I didn't change any of the words because they worked very well with what I put it with. :P

**Dry Cleaning Song**  
(When Harry goes to the Sorting Hat in the first year)

(_Whispers from the crowd_)  
Harry is coming here!  
The boy who lived is here!

**Parking Ticket Song**  
(Harry asking Lupin to stay at the end of the third book)

(_Harry_)  
I've been having a bad, bad day  
Come on, Lupin, just why can't you stay?  
I'm asking you, please no  
This isn't right, this isn't fair  
Don't you see that we all care?  
Professor, please don't go  
They can't drive you out of there  
The way you teach, it's rather rare  
And I really like your hair…

**Dawn's Lament**  
(Neville at basically any point in any of the books)

(_Neville_)  
Does anybody even notice?  
Does anybody even care…?

**A/N:** Finally done it all, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing and stuff. Oh, and thanks to Samdum the Bouncing Hobbit for the lyrics to the Parking Ticket song, it really helped. And... yeah.


	14. The Lost Song

**The Lost Song**  
(Fleur about her engagement with Bill in the sixth book) 

(_Fleur_)  
Mr. Bill Weasley  
That's what he is to the world outside  
That's the name he carries with pride  
I'm just lately Fleur  
Not very much to the world, I know  
All these years with nothing to show  
I've entranced the men, I've wreaked some wrath,  
And I know then, I've had no path  
I've got a hen, I suck at math,  
But who am I?   
Now I reply that  
I'm the Missis  
I will be his Missis  
Mrs. Fleur Delacour - oops, now it's Weasley

What if they don't like me?  
I mean, except for the youngest son  
What's the point getting it done?  
Maybe if I'm lucky  
They'll see just how much I love Bill  
Maybe through their glaring, they will  
And what if Ron will still likes me now?  
Awkward, I could see just how  
But no - that cannot stop me now  
No time to doubt  
For I've found out  
That I'll be Missis  
I will be his Missis  
Mrs. Fleur Dela- no! Wait! Right, it's Weasley

We'll never part  
Not if we can  
And if we start  
Then here's my plan  
I'll show him what bliss is  
Welcome him with kisses  
'Cause this is a Missis who misses her man

He's my Billy  
And he's awfully swell  
It makes financial sense as well,  
Although he can be—I'll never tell—  
Just stand aside  
Here comes the bride  
I'll be Missis.  
I will be his Missis  
I will be—

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I now I said this was finished. But then, after watching "Selfless" (7x05) again, I remember, oh yeah, there's this other song that Anya sings in it, so I decided to do that as well. Mainly because I really like writing lyrics to things. I might do something like this again, come to think of it. In any case, not too much is said on the Fleur character that I can remember so I just decided to wing it. Anyways. Now it's done. :P


End file.
